railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exclusive: Interview with SirHandel27
Interview with SirHandel27, current director of Railway Season. Q. Why did you first join Railway Season? A. Sirtophamhattfan7 asked me if i would like to become a chat mod after this wiki had none. I agreed, and soon found myself being a writer as well. I just kept on writing, and before I knew it I was promoted to being an admin. I am very greatful, and would like to thank all the other admins for introducing me to this wiki, and letting me become an admin. Q. How do you think Season 5 is doing so far? A. So far, I think it’s going really well. With the new writer, Rockstar Engine Fan, and loads of new characters, such as Salty, Murdoch and Harvey, and some returning characters, such as Pip and Emma. And for all those who are wondering, yes the two high speed diesels will be returning in season 6, don’t worry. Q. Toby hasn't appeared much, why? A. Toby is a main character to Railway Season, but his model is quite strange, and often doesn't work properly. It costs money to repair these models, and as the show is going into CGI, we decided that it would be easier to just use what we have. He still appears in some episodes, but in a few, he is being pushed by another motor, sometimes in trucks (Donald’s Duck) or by another engine (most of Time for Trouble). In Time for Trouble, he does move by himself, but this episode took quite a long time to film, as his model keeps on stopping. He will become more frequent in the CGI series. Q. Why is there a DVD with four new episodes? A. We decided to release them out on DVD, as they are special episodes, all Christmas related, as well as the 100th episode of the series! It would be nicer for people to own these episodes, rather Q. Can you tell us anything about Wilbert the Forest Engine? A. Well, the wiki has a lot of stuff about it already, but I can tell you it’s going to be good. It includes similar scenes to older episodes, such as a ditch scene, and has some great new characters, Wilbert and Sheffield. It is fully animated, except for the people close up (we didn't want to take models completely away from Railway Season). It also has some great new songs, and has some new places as well. Q. Why does Kellsthorpe look different? A. We decided to redesign Kellsthorpe as it needs to be like this for a season 6 episode, Eric the Tank Engine! Q. What about Rusty and Daisy? A. Rusty having grey paint was an error in animation, as he should only be grey in a season 6 episode. Daisy however, didn't’t look right when we animated her, mainly her faces. So we molded her faces, and the model came to life! Q. Who are the new characters in Season 6? A. I don’t want to spoil too much right now, but a new engine named Eric will be appearing to run the line to Kirk Ronan, but has some difficulties. There will also be two new assets to the small railway, and couple of other standard gauge engines, but we will keep them as a surprise. Q. What about season 7? A. Season 7 is still in the planning stages at the moment, but I’m sure there will be some new faces, and some returning ones too! Q. What's your Favourite Episode and why? A. BoCo's Christmas Rescue, as it such a good one for Christmas, my favourite time of the year and i also love snow, I just love ther atmosphere it creates. I would love to make this episode in CGI! Q. What's your Favourite Season? A. Probably Season 4, my first series a writer. It includes some great episodes! Q. What happened to Whiff Arrives on the Island? A. This episode was going to be brilliant, buit as the team started filming, Whiff's model glitched up, and wouldn't work. It was such a shame this episode had to be cancelled, and if we get the model to work, it will be appearing in later seasons, we aren't giving up! We are very sorry, and are going to try and make the replacing episode, Midnight Growls better than ever as an apology! Category:Interviews